


Reader X Korra 2

by BrinnyWritesStuff



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinnyWritesStuff/pseuds/BrinnyWritesStuff
Summary: Hurt/comfort, care. Female Reader X. Korra finds out someone is hurting you. If you like it, please leave a comment ^_^
Kudos: 7





	Reader X Korra 2

Korra hurled a punch at you again. You dodged. Your body was sore from another hard day of training. 

“You’re getting better, but you still need to be quicker. Always think one step ahead of your attacker.” The Avatar advised. 

You nodded, with a tired expression on your face. “OW!!” You exclaimed. 

“What did I just say?!” Korra barked. 

“I... I’m sorry..” you said, rubbing your arm. 

Korra’s face softened. She sighed. “Here, let me look at that—“ 

“No!! I-I’m fine.” You said, a little panicked. 

With a swift motion that you couldn’t react to quickly enough, Korra rolled up your sleeve. Her eyes widened with concern as she saw bad bruises on your arm. 

“I... I didn’t do this, did I?? I’m so sorry—“ 

“It wasn’t you.” You tried to fight back tears. “Those bruises have been there for a few days now. But please. Don’t concern yourself with it. I’m fine.” 

“You’re clearly not fine, and you are my concern now. All my students are.” 

You gulped, scared for what could happen if the truth got out. Then you took a deep breath. “My Dad is making me train with Zaheer. I didn’t want to, but you know how he never takes no for an answer. He wants me to learn to protect myself. He keeps saying it’s for my safety...” you cried quietly. 

“I’m so sorry... it’s not right for any parent to let their child near that monster... I didn’t know.” She hugged you softly, you cried into her embrace. 

“You couldn’t have known.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m gonna talk to Tenzin, and see what we will do to get you out of this.” 

“Thanks, Korra.” You sobbed. 

You lay on the ground in her embrace for a while after that.


End file.
